


The Last Goodbye

by Aceofstars16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Star Wars: Rebel Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Inspired by a scene from the Season 4 trailer, this is my take on a Kanera kiss...because don't we all need it?





	The Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/159738509088/the-last-goodbye)

Kanan didn’t have to say anything, Hera knew. She knew he wasn’t planning on coming back. She knew it was a suicide mission. A one-way trip. There might be a chance he would come back to her. But he wasn’t expecting that. And neither was she.

“Hera…”

“Kanan, don’t,” she whispered, closing her eyes. She had to come to terms with this. Everyone had to go sooner or later and in this war, it had been sooner for far too many. But this was Kanan. Letting him go wasn’t something she felt prepared to do, but she had to.

Opening her eyes, she looked at him, studied his face. The scars on his eyes, eyes that still conveyed emotion, that still looked at her as if he could still see her. As if he was still looking at her as if she were the sun. He had always looked at her as if she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. And over time she realized that he was the same to her.

Reaching up, she rested her hand on his jaw. She needed to remember him, remember every little thing. This may be the last time she ever saw him. It was the last chance she would ever have.

The kiss was short. Nothing more than a brief exchange. A taste of what might’ve been. But that was all they had.

Pulling away, Hera’s eyes opened slowly and she studied him once again, wishing that this would not be the last moment she had with him. But it was, and so she savored it. Closed her eyes. Pressed her forehead against his, and took it all in. This love in her chest. The warmth of his breath. She would never forget this. No matter what happened, this memory would remain. A perfect moment in a war torn life. And for a second, she could imagine everything was going to be okay.


End file.
